


О любви. В двух частях

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>первый раз с мужчиной геем всегда волнительно. Не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О любви. В двух частях

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rogneda-demon  
> Данная работа написана специально для РПФ-битвы 2014

Зак говорит:

— Расслабься, Крис. 

Крис вздрагивает — голос Куинто приобрел околдовывающую глубину — и пытается расслабиться. Он так усердно старается, что Зак смеется — коротко, хрипло. Низкие ноты его смеха отзываются в твердом члене, и Крис сдается. Он словно опадает, напряжение уходит из его тела, и Зак, растягивая гласные и перекатывая буквы на языке, довольно произносит:

— Во-от та-ак... 

Крис чувствует, как пальцы потирают его промежность, как чуть надавливают — в ритме движения руки по члену. Крис хочет зажмуриться, потому что это совершенно бесстыдно, это грязно и вообще не найти нужных слов: он лежит на спине, его ноги согнуты в коленях, на нем нет даже белья. Закари сидит с ним рядом, он почти раздет — на нем только брюки; он не касается ничем, кроме рук. Если Крис повернет голову, он увидит, что у Зака тоже стоит — в паху нельзя не заметить отчетливый бугор. Крис не раз видел такое у себя, но никогда — у другого мужчины. Он очень хочет зажмуриться, но сейчас это будет проявлением трусости, не то что шагом, а прыжком назад, а этого он себе не простит. 

Зак льет смазку на ладонь, греет гель — Крис сглатывает ком в горле и опасается, что сердце выскочит наружу, пробив грудную клетку. Зак осторожно возвращает пальцы на промежность Криса, поднимается к яичкам. Перекатывает их в пальцах, гладит член, едва смазывая его и оставляя блестящий след. Он опускает ладонь вниз, и Крис сразу напрягается, когда ощущает пальцы у ануса — Зак трогает его, трогает спокойно, и на его лице только сосредоточенность и никакого отвращения. А Крис так боялся. 

Он смотрит на Зака и замечает, что у того блестит над верхней губой — вспотел. «Он сдерживается, — думает Крис, — но он хочет». И эта мысль пролитым кипятком проносится по позвоночнику. Крис начинает чаще дышать, не успевая глубоко вдыхать кислород, и у него начинает кружиться голова от возбуждения и волнения. Он откидывает голову на подушку и пытается прогнуться в пояснице, чтобы подставиться Заку сильнее. Ему стыдно так делать, но он чувствует, что это правильно. А в этой комнате нет никого, кто мог бы его осудить. 

— Расслабься, — тихо говорит Зак. Его голос не срывается, он почти спокоен, но Крис инстинктивно улавливает, что за коротким словом скрывается огромная сила воли и желание его не пугать. 

Крис поспешно кивает и чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь. Его бросает в жар, и он открывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть — грудь как лентой стянуло, как ремнем безопасности при столкновении.

Он тоже столкнулся — с Заком. И все ремни полетели к чертям. 

Зак надавливает сильнее, и его палец входит в Криса. Он ощущает, как ноготь чуть царапает кожу, как скользит внутрь-наружу первая фаланга, не проникая глубже. Он чувствует гладкие влажные пальцы на себе, чувствует, как заду холодно — там, где его касался и убрал руку. Крис прислушивается к себе и удивляется тому, как все по-настоящему. Он видит над собой Зака, видит, как тот серьезен. Куинто покраснел, он тяжело дышит и почти не смотрит на Криса, который поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до себя. Зак не позволяет, Зак делает все сам, и Крис в шоке застывает, ощущая, что его мира — прежнего привычного мира — больше нет. Он перестал существовать, когда Зак взял в рот. 

И Крис понимает, что именно сейчас все становится реальностью. Пальцы в заду — кого они удивят, а вот Закари,сосущий его член, делающий это умело и с удовольствием — это невероятно. 

Крис стонет на выдохе, потом, будто осмелев, стонет громче, кладет руку на голову Зака и удивляется, что та движется — вот оно, подтверждение происходящего. Под пальцами — влажные пряди, под спутанными волосами чувствуется горячая, почти горящая кожа. А рот Зака на его члене, губы растянуты вокруг, щеки втягиваются, когда от отстраняется, и звуки, звуки. Чмоканье, хлюпанье — эти пошлые, непристойные звуки. Крис стонет почти отчаянно и вскидывает бедра, разводит шире ноги, а Зак погружает в него палец, весь, целиком, шевелит им внутри — уверенно, зная — и у Криса перед глазами взрывается сверхновая. Ослепляющая вспышка, меркнущие искры которой истаивают в теле, лишает его силы воли, мысли исчезают, и он подается вниз, насаживаясь совершенно бесстыдно. Зак заглатывает член, и Крис окончательно теряет рассудок — оргазм уносит его высоко и оставляет парить в неге и удовольствии. 

Он ничего не видит. Не слышит. Не чувствует. Он выпал из реальности и не может даже пошевелиться, у него нет сил даже на слова. 

Мир возвращается к нему вместе с ощущением частых движений рядом с собой. Крис поворачивает голову и видит, как Зак дрочит, механически доводя себя до разрядки. Его волосы растрепаны, пряди лежат на лбу и подрагивают от ритма. Над губой — испарина, он смотрит на Криса и весь словно в лихорадке, такой близкий и знакомый. Теперь — знакомый. Крис протягивает руку и касается судорожно скользящей ладони, но Зак не останавливается. Крис сжимает пальцы поверх, пока еще не находя в себе смелости коснуться чужого члена. 

Зак вздрагивает, замирая, и Крис видит, как он кончает. Как сперма белесыми каплями падает на покрывало брусничного цвета и лежит на нем жемчужинами, поблескивая. Несколько попадает Крису на живот, но ему не противно. Хотя он все равно благодарен, когда Зак большим пальцем стирает с него сперму, не оставив и следа. А затем ложится рядом. 

И теперь ничего не будет как раньше. 

* * *

Во второй раз Крис чувствует себя уверенно — он представляет, что его ждет, знает, что это закончится ярким оргазмом, и потому даже находит силы признать перед самим собой, что он хочет повторить. Зак умеет считывать невербальные сигналы, и глаза его горят торжеством, предвкушением и бесконечно глубоким теплом. Крис его тоже любит. Если не любишь, то разве доверишься настолько?

— Мы сегодня пойдем до конца? — спрашивает Зак так, что Крис понимает: это случится. Голос Куинто вкрадчивый, убеждающий, и Крис знает, что сам бы ни за что не задал подобный вопрос. Зак понимает его желания порой лучше самого Пайна. 

И Крис немного нервно кивает. 

Сначала Зак делает то же, что и в первый раз: целует его, целует жадно, сильно, влажно. Крис любит вкус Зака, любит его слюну и то, как после поцелуев побаливают и мерзнут губы. Он отзывается, путает пальцы в волосах, не нарочно дергая за пряди, и не может не вспоминать о том, что было тогда.

Сегодня Зак не в брюках — он в джинсах, они плотно облегают ноги, эти длинные ноги, и Крис не представляет, как Зак будет раздеваться. В прошлый раз они дошли только до того, что он снял с себя лишь пиджак и рубашку — Крис потом долго отводил взгляд от места, где, небрежно брошенный, валялся галстук.

Закари лежит сверху, его колено втиснуто между бедер Криса, и он ощущает, как к ноге прижимается член. Пайн чувствует тяжесть и жар тела Зака, пахнет туалетной водой и совсем немного — потом, и эта горчинка — именно то, что нужно, чтобы Криса повело. Он безрассудно водит руками по крепкой жесткой спине, задрав бордовую футболку Зака, и гладит его кожу, ныряя пальцами в ложбинку позвоночника и покоряя вершины лопаток. 

Зак целует его в подбородок, целует в кадык, и Крис словно по команде сглатывает. Его прерывистое дыхание смешано со стонами, и он совершенно не контролирует себя, прижимая к горлу голову Куинто и теряя рассудок от сонма мурашек, бегущего по телу от ласк. Зак сползает вниз, и Крис отчетливо ощущает, как по бедру скользит член, скрытый плотной жестковатой джинсой. Его собственный стояк распирает брюки, и Крис очень хочет снять с себя все лишнее, прикоснуться к обнаженному телу обнаженным телом. Он готов. 

— Ох, Крис, — вырывается у Зака почти невнятно, но Пайн понимает, потому что чувствует то же. «Ох, Зак, — думает он, — еще, Зак, еще...». Куинто ловит его ощущения, и наваливается на него, как волна, и отстраняется. Кровать пошатывается — он раздевается — и все застывает. А затем его рука на паху, звякает молния, и Криса будто выпускают из темноты, когда Зак обхватывает крепкими пальцами член. Он сразу же двигает ладонью, сжимает сильнее, принимая явно неудобную позу, и мажет большим пальцем по головке. Крису почти больно, потому что Зак не озаботился тем, чтобы снять с него белье, и хлопковая ткань трет нежную кожу. И Зак это знает. Наконец он стягивает трусы под яички, и Криса едва не выгибает, когда между пальцами и членом не остается ничего. 

Зак берет в рот, и это так же неожиданно, как и тогда. Он берет сразу глубоко, и Крис проскальзывает в горло, чувствуя, как там жарко, узко и влажно. Зак отстраняется, и член оказывается на языке, которым Куинто тут же начинает ласкать головку. Тычется кончиком в дырочку, собирая выступающую смазку, задевает под головкой и снова заглатывает, а Крис громко стонет. Вскидывает бедра, и Зак вынужден надавить на выступающие тазовые косточки, чтобы удержать его на месте. Но Крис не выдерживает и, поддаваясь порыву, резко садится, дергает Зака на себя и жадно, напористо его целует. Ему и плохо, и хорошо оттого, что этот рот только что отсасывал у него, этот язык лизал его член, и он целует, теряясь, передавая Заку свое состояние. Куинто тоже ведет, но он опытный, он не срывается и держит себя в руках, хотя Крис чувствует, как тому тяжело. Как Зак хочет вставить ему наконец и выебать. 

Куинто прерывает поцелуй и толкает Криса, заставляя лечь обратно. Пайн охотно опускается на спину и раздвигает бедра, но Зака это не устраивает, и он вынуждает Криса приподнять зад, задрав ноги и бесстыдно предоставив Куинто обзор на интимные места. Он краснеет — и от позы, и от стыда — но не закрывается и остается в таком положении, терпеливо и с готовностью ожидая действий Зака. Долго ждать не приходится, и сначала Крис чувствует на промежности опаляющее дыхание, а потом — кончик языка, ласкающий его анус. Пайн резко выдыхает и порывается уйти от прикосновения, но Зак вцепляется пальцами ему в бедра, не давая сдвинуться с места. Крис застывает и зажмуривается, чувствуя в себе желание испытать то, что предлагает Зак, и поражаясь своей испорченности. Но Закари ничего не замечает и, пользуясь заминкой, одним движением лижет его там, внизу, от ануса до яичек. Затем берет каждое в рот, сжимает губы, прижимает к нёбу языком, и выпускает, возвращаясь к анусу. Толкается языком внутрь, и Крис, вспоминая, пытается расслабиться. Ему стыдно, но он пробует игнорировать это чувство. Заку нравится то, что происходит, и Крису тоже нравится, так зачем смотреть назад? 

Зак помогает себе пальцем, вводя его внутрь, и тут же ласкает кончиком кожу вокруг. Лижет и дышит на влажные следы, и ощущения обжигают. Крис весь сжимается, и Зак хмыкает, чувствуя, как слегка сдавило палец. Двигает им, добавляет смазки и проникает еще глубже, массируя и растягивая, затем убирает руку и засовывает язык внутрь. 

— Смазка же, — выдыхает Крис. 

— С банановым ароматом, — отвечает Зак и больше не отвлекается. 

Крис елозит под ним — складка на покрывале неприятно впивается в спину — и Куинто вдруг издает короткий рык и кусает его за ягодицу. Не сильно, но ощутимо, и Пайн от неожиданности вздрагивает, а потом издает смущенный смешок. Зак не обращает внимания и по-прежнему лижет его зад, вводя пальцы и расширяя анус. Криса качает на волнах возбуждения, которое почти переливается через край, ему требуется разрядка. Он пытается дотронуться до себя, но Зак шлепает его по руке и самостоятельно обхватывает член влажными от смазки пальцами. А пальцами другой руки лезет в него, и Крис понимает, что в него входят уже три пальца. Он даже не заметил этого. 

Зак снова щелкает крышечкой на флаконе с любрикантом, и на Криса льется прохладная струя прозрачного геля. Попадает прямо в анус, и Зак размазывает вещество по промежности, по собственному члену и наконец приставляет головку. Крис задерживает дыхание и подавляет страх, всколыхнувшийся в нем поднявшейся со дна тиной, и поджимает пальцы на ногах, когда Зак, надавив, проникает в его тело. 

Крису немного больно, и он старается дышать чаще и думать о том, что происходит, а не о том, что он чувствует. И когда Зак полностью входит в его тело и прижимается бедрами к ягодицам, Крис почти готов кончить только от осознания того, что случилось. 

Зак в нем. Член Зака в его заднице, внутри, Зак вставил ему, Зак, такой твердый и горячий, его член подрагивает внутри, и Крис это все ощущает и почти сходит с ума. Они — одно целое. Он еще ни с кем не был настолько близок, он никому так не доверялся, и Зак — тот единственный человек, кому он мог это позволить, кому он хотел это позволить и который его сейчас трахнет. Мужчина. Мужчину. Его. Закари Куинто. О, Господи. 

— Кри-ис, — шепчет Зак, и Пайн открывает глаза. Куинто смотрит на него, прожигает, почти испепеляет — его глаза горят и лишают воли. Крис хочет движений, хочет почувствовать все до конца, и он двигает бедрами, сжимается вокруг члена и охает от боли, стрельнувшей в поясницу. Зак кивает на это и говорит: — Немного подожди. Сейчас. 

И через несколько секунд начинает приподнимать бедра, выходя из него. Медленно подается назад и тут же возвращается обратно, погружаясь внутрь. Крис замечает все ощущения, он слушает самого себя и улавливает малейшие изменения в собственном теле. Мурашки бегут по спине и лежать неудобно — тяжело — но это он игнорирует. Он шире разводит ноги, осмеливается — и скрещивает лодыжки над ягодицами Зака. Его кожа горячая и влажная, и Крис напрягается, прижимая его к себе. Сильнее, настойчивее, и Закари все понимает без слов, ускоряясь и начиная двигаться резче и почти грубо. Член, скользя внутрь, почти каждый раз задевает то самое, от чего перед глазами расцветают огни и в теле появляется слабость. Крис крутит бедрами, подстраиваясь, и чувствует низкое, грязное удовлетворение оттого, что Зак движется свободно. Что зад настолько растянут и почти растрахан, что Куинто не приходится нежничать и осторожничать. Крису нравится думать об этом. Он чувствует, как в груди зреет торжество и удовлетворение, почти гордость, и он вцепляется руками в плечи Зака, тянет его на себя, заставляя целовать, и кусает его губы. Зак подхватывает настроение и набрасывается на Криса, вдавливает его в кровать и оставляет следы на шее — они расцветут лиловым и фиолетовым позже. Крис выгибается, потираясь грудью о грудь и зажимая собственный член между своим животом и животом Зака. Его плоти почти не нужно внимание — он настолько близок к разрядке, что ему хватает этого трения. И Заку оказывается достаточно сделать несколько толчков, чтобы Крис хрипло застонал и, зажмурившись, почти ослепнув от чувств и эмоций, кончил под ним. 

Зак следует за ним через пару секунд — изливается внутрь и не спешит вытащить член. Крис отмечает это краем сознания и лениво проводит рукой по его спине, смазывая выступивший пот. Член постепенно обмякает, Но Криса это не волнует. И Зака, по-видимому, тоже. 

Куинто не двигается, лишь дышит часто, сорванно. Пайн сглатывает и прижимает его в себе сильнее, не неся в своих действиях ни капли страсти — весь жар утек в секс. Теперь остались только нежность и любовь.


End file.
